Duelist of the void decks
by Firem78910
Summary: <html><head></head>the Deck that the duelist of this story will be using</html>
1. James Deck

Monster cards

Dark Magician

Dark, Level 7, Spellcaster, Atk 2500, Def 2100

Effect Monster cards

Gogogo Golem

Earth, Level 4, Rock/effect, Atk 1800, Def 1500

Once per turn, this defense position card cannot be destroyed

Photon Caesar x2

Light, Level 8, Warrior/effect, Atk 2000, Def 2800

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Photon Caesar" from your hand or Deck.

Gogogo Giant

Earth, Level 4, Rock/Effect, Atk 2000, def 0

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Gogogo" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position, then change this card to Defense Position. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase.

Tin Goldfish

Water, Level 4, Machine/Effect, Atk 800, Def 2000

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your hand.

Queen Angel of Roses

Earth, Level 7, Plant/Effect, Atk 2400, Def 1300

You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Plant-Type monster. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Destroy the 1 face-up monster on the field that has the lowest ATK (your choice, if tied).

Rose Witch

Earth, Level 4, Plant/Effect, Atk 1600, Def 1000

This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Plant-Type monster.

Witch of the black rose

Dark, level 4, spellcaster/effect/ tuner, Atk 1700, Def 1200

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no cards, draw 1 card and reveal it. If the card you drew is not a Monster Card, send it to the Graveyard and destroy this card.

Chirubime Princess of Autumn Leaves

Earth, Level 8, Plant/Effect, Atk 1800, Def 2800

Your opponent cannot target face-up Plant-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect): You can Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Deck, except "Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves".

Dark Magician Girl

Dark, Level 6, Spellcaster/Effect, Atk 2000, Def 1700

This card gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.

Skilled Dark Magician

Dark, Level 4, Spellcaster/Effect, Atk 1900, Def 1700

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

Cyber Tutu

Earth, Level 3, Warrior/Effect, Atk 1000, Def 800

If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly.

Cyber Prima

Light, Level 6, Warrior/Effect, Atk 2300, Def 1600

When this card is Tribute Summoned: Destroy all face-up Spell Cards on the field.

Cybernetic Magician

Light, Level 6, Spellcaster/Effect, Atk 2400, Def 1000

You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target's ATK becomes 2000 until the End Phase.

Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant

Light, Level 2, Fairy/Tuner, Atk 400, Def 800

When this card is Normal Summoned, if your opponent controls a monster and you control no other cards: You can banish 2 "Nordic" monsters from your hand; Special Summon 2 "Einherjar Tokens" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) in Defense Position.

Ancient Gear Golem

Earth, Level 8, Machine/Effect, Atk 3000, Def 3000

Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Speed Warrior

Wind, Level 2, Warrior/Effect, Atk 900, Def 400

During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Sylvan Flowerknight

Earth, level 4, Plant/Effect, Atk 1800, Def 1000

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Plant-Type monster, send it to the Graveyard. Otherwise, place it on the bottom of your Deck. If this card is excavated from the Deck and sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can choose 1 "Sylvan" card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

Light, Level 8, Dragon/Effect, Atk 3000, Def 2500

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both it and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished.

Vampire Hunter

Dark, Level 4, Warrior/Effect, Atk 1600, Def 1600

At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a DARK monster: Destroy that monster.

Marina, Princess of sunflowers

Fire, Level 8, Plant/Effect, Atk 2800, Def 1600

If exactly 1 other Plant-Type monster you control (and no other cards) is destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

Silent swordmen LV3

Light, Level 3, Warrior/Effect, Atk 1000, Def 1000

Negate your opponent's Spell effects that target this card. During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman LV5" from your hand or Deck. You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Summoned or flipped face-up.

Silent swordmen LV5

Light, Level 5, Warrior/Effect, Atk 2300, Def 1000

This card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects. During your next Standby Phase after this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman LV7" from your hand or Deck.

Silent swordmen LV7

Light, Level 7, Warrior/Effect, Atk 2800, Def 1000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Silent Swordsman LV5", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Negate all Spell effects on the field.

Dark Eradicator Warlock

Dark, level 7 spellcaster/effect, Atk 2500, def 2100

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Dark Magician". Each time a Normal Spell Card is activated, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Card ejector

Earth, level 3, spellcaster/effect, atk 400, def 400

Once per turn: you can target 1 card in your opponent's graveyard and banish it that target

Gagaga magician

Dark, level 4, spellcaster/effect, atk 1500, def 1000

Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Gagaga Magician". This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

Gagaga girl

Dark, level 4, spellcaster/effect, atk 1000, def 800

You can target 1 "Gagaga Magician" you control; this card's Levelbecomes the Level of that monster. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using only this card and other "Gagaga" monsters as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
>● When it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0.<p>

Gagaga Child

Dark, level 2, spellcaster/effect, atk 800, def 1200

If you control a "Gagaga" monster other than "Gagaga Child", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: You can target 1 "Gagaga" monster you control with a differentLevel than this card; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect.

Fleur Synchron

Light, machine/tuner, level 2, atk 400, def 200

If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your hand.

Esper Girl

Earth, level 2, Psychic/Tuner, atk 500, def 300

When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, remove from play the top card of your Deck, face-down. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add that removed card to your hand.

Synchro monster cards

Odin, Father of the Aesir

Light, Level 10, Fairy/synchro/effect, Atk 4000, Def 3500

1 "Nordic Ascendant" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>Once per turn: You can make this card be unaffected by SpellTrap effects until the End Phase. During the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard this turn: You can banish 1 "Nordic Ascendant" Tuner monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When Summoned this way: You can draw 1 card.

Chevalier de Fleur

Wind, level 8, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, atk 2700, def 2300

"Fleur Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>Once during each of your turns, when your opponent activates a SpellTrap Card, you can negate the activation and destroy that card.

Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth

Earth, level 6, Warrior/Synchro, atk 2600, def 800

1 tuner and 1 non tuner monster

Ritual monster cards

Paladin of Photon Dragon

Light, Level 4, Warrior/Ritual/Effect, Atk 1900, Def 800

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Luminous Dragon Ritual". You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your hand or Deck. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card.

Xyz monster cards

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

Light, Rank 8, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, Atk 4500, Def 3000

3 Level 8 monsters  
>when this card is Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as any of its Materials: Negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; detach all Xyz Materials from monsters your opponent controls, then this card gains 500 ATK for each, also it can attack up to that many times during each Battle Phase this turn.<p>

Alchemic Magician

Dark, Rank 4, Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect, Atk 1500, Def 1500

3 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters  
>This card gains 200 ATK for each Spell Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; choose 1 Spell Card from your Deck, then Set it in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone.<p>

Photon Papilloperative

Light, Rank 4, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, Atk 2100, Def 1800

2 Level 4 monsters  
>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; change it to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, it loses 600 ATK.<p>

Maestroke the Symphony Djinn

Dark, Rank 4, Fiend/Xyz/Effect, Atk 1800, Def 2300

2 Level 4 monsters  
>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change it to face-down Defense Position. If a "Djinn" Xyz Monster you control would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from that monster instead.<p>

Legendary Magician of Dark

Dark, rank 7, Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect, Atk 2500, def 2100

3 Level 7 monsters  
>must be Xyz Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks your opponent directly and reduces their Life Points to 0, while it has a Xyz Material attached that was originally Spellcaster-Type, you win the Match.<p>

Spell cards

Forbidden Lance, Quick-play Spell

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the End Phase, it loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spell/Trap Cards.

Vylon Matter, Normal spell

Select 3 Equip Spell Cards in your Graveyard. Return those cards to your Deck, and apply one of these effects: ● Draw 1 card. ●Destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Pot of greed x3, Normal spell

Draw 2 cards

Monster reborn x3, Normal spell

Target 1 monster in either player's graveyard; special summon it

Lighting vortex, Normal spell

Discard 1 card. Destroy face up monsters your opponent controls.

Mystical space typhoons x3, Quick-play spell

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

Luminous dragon ritual, Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Photon Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal exactly 4. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; banish monsters from your Graveyard whose total Levels equal exactly 4, and Special Summon 1 "Paladin of Photon Dragon" from your hand after that. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.)

Bound wand, Equip spell

Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster that has a Level. It gains ATK equal to its Level × 100. If the equipped monster is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, and this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result: You can Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard.

One day of peace, Normal spell

Each player draws 1 card, and neither player takes damage until the end of the opponent's next turn.

One for one, Normal spell

Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck.

Graceful charity, Normal spell

Draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards

Heavy storm, Normal spell

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

Gravity Axe – Grarl, Equip spell  
>The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. Monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions.<p>

Lucky Iron Axe, Equip spell  
>The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this face-up card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Draw 1 card.<p>

Shooting Star Bow – Ceal, Equip spell  
>The equipped monster loses 1000 ATK, but it can attack your opponent directly.<p>

Double summon, Normal spell x 3  
>You can conduct 2 Normal SummonsSets this turn, not just 1.

Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou

Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; equip this card to a monster. It gains 500 ATK. Negate the effects of monsters destroyed by battle with the equipped monster.

Card of Sanctity

Normal spell

Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.

Trap cards

Mirror force x 2, Normal trap  
>When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.<br>7 tools of the bandit, Counter trap

When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 Life Points; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

Magic jammer x 3, Counter trap  
>When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.<p>

Burst Rebirth, Normal trap  
>Pay 2000 Life Points, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-down Defense Position.<p>

Intrigue Shield, Normal trap  
>Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. Once per turn, while the equipped monster is in face-up Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage from attacks involving it.<p>

Sylvan Blessing, Normal trap  
>Place 1 card from your hand on either the top or bottom of the Deck, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Sylvan" monster from your hand or Graveyard. It is unaffected by other card effects this turn. Place it on either the top or bottom of the Deck during the End Phase.<p>

Xyz Effect, Normal trap  
>When you Xyz Summon a monster: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it.<p>

Xyz reflect, Counter trap  
>When a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated that targets a face-up Xyz Monster(s) on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, then inflict 800 damage to your opponent.<p>

Nordic Relic Gungnir, Normal trap  
>Remove from play 1 face-up "Aesir" or "Nordic" monster you control to select 1 card on the field. Destroy that card. During your 2nd End Phase after activation, the monster you removed to activate this card returns to the field in face-up Attack Position.<p>

Nordic Relic laevateinn, Normal trap  
>Target 1 face-up monster on the field that destroyed a monster by battle this turn; destroy it. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.<p>

Nordic Relic Megingjord, Normal trap  
>Select 1 face-up "Aesir" or "Nordic" monster you control. Its ATKDEF becomes double the original ATK/DEF, until the End Phase. That monster cannot attack your opponent directly this turn.

Call of the haunted, Continuous trap  
>Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card. Xyz reborn<br>Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.

Draining Shield

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that target's ATK.


	2. Louise's Mage Force Deck

Louise's deck

Zero's mage force

Normal monsters

Gemini Elf

ATK: 1900 DEF: 900, Level 4, Earth, Spellcaster

Dryad

ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400, Level 4, Earth, Spellcaster

Mystic Elf

ATK: 800 DEF: 2000, Level 4, Light, Spellcaster

Mist Valley Watcher

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900, Level 4, Wind, Spellcaster

Effect monsters

Mythical Beast Cerberus

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400, Level 4, Light, Spellcaster/Effect

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves. This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. If this card attacks or is attacked, remove all Spell Counters from it at the end of the Battle Phase.

Magician of Faith x3

ATK: 300 DEF: 400, Level 1, Light, Spellcaster/Effect

FLIP: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

Defender, the Magical Knight

ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000, Level 4, Light, Spellcaster/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on the field would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from your side of the field for each of those monsters, instead.

Rapid-Fire Magician

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200, Level 4, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect

Inflict 400 damage to your opponent each time you activate a Normal Spell Card.

Endymion, the Master Magician

ATK: 2700 DEF: 1700, Level 7, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by removing 6 Spell Counters from a "Magical Citadel of Endymion" you control. When you do: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

Summoner Monk

ATK: 800 DEF: 1600, Level 4, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect

Cannot be Tributed. When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn

Blast Magician

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700, Level 4, Fire, Spellcaster/Effect

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with ATK equal to or less than 700 x the number of counters you removed.

Allure Queen LV3

ATK: 500 DEF: 500, Level 3, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to thiseffect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. During your Standby Phase, bysending this card to the Graveyard while it's equipped due to its effect, Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen LV5" from your hand or Deck.

Allure Queen LV5

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000, Level 4, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Allure Queen LV3", you can select 1Level 5 or lower monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. During your Standby Phase, by sending this card to the Graveyard while it's equipped due to its effect, Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen LV7" from your hand or Deck.

Allure Queen LV7

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500, Level 7, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Allure Queen LV5", you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Arcane Apprentice

ATK: 1000 DEF: 400, Level 2, Fire, Spellcaster/tuner

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, you can add 1 "Assault Mode Activate" from your Deck to your hand.

Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode

ATK: 900 DEF: 2300, Level 9, Light, Spellcaster/Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". When this card is Special Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card to destroy all cards your opponent controls. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Arcanite Magician" from your Graveyard.

Eccentric Boy

ATK: 800 DEF: 200, Level 3, Wind, Spellcaster/Tuner

When using this card as a Synchro Material Monster, the other Synchro Material Monster is 1 monster in your hand. The Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster cannot activate its effects, its effect(s) is negated, and is removed from play when removed from the field.

Barrier Resonator

ATK: 300 DEF: 800, Level 1, Light, Spellcaster/Tuner

During either player's turn, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. This turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving it.

Gagaga Sister

ATK: 200 DEF: 800, Level 3, Light, Spellcaster/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Gagaga"Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can target 1 other "Gagaga" monster you control; the Levels of that monster and this card become the combined current Levels of those 2 monsters, until the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Gagaga Sister" once per turn.

Crusader of Endymion

ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200, Level 4, Light, Spellcaster/Gemini

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:  
>● Once per turn, you can place 1 Spell Counter on a face-up card on the field that you can place a Spell Counter on. If you do, this card gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.<p>

Turbo Rocket

ATK: 0 DEF: 0, Level 2, Wind, Machine/Tuner

While attacking, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks, after damage calculation, inflict damage equal to half the ATK of the attack target to your opponent.

Maha Vailo

ATK: 1550 DEF: 1400, Level 4, Light, Spellcaster/Effect

This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card.

Disenchanter

ATK: 2000 DEF: 2300, Level 4, Light, Spellcaster/Effect

Once per turn, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from anywhere on the field to return 1 face-up Spell Card to its owner's hand.

Dark Red Enchanter

ATK: 1700 DEF: 2200, Level 6, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. It gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card to make your opponent discard 1 random card.

Ritual monster cards

Divine Grace - Northwemko

ATK: 2700 DEF: 1200, Level 7, Light, Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of Grace". When this card is Ritual Summoned, select a number of face-up cards on the field (except this card), up to the number of monsters you used for the Ritual Summon. While any of the selected cards are face-up on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Synchro Monster cards

Formula Synchron

ATK: 200 DEF: 1500, Level 2, Light, Machine/Synchro/Tuner

1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster  
>When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can draw 1 card. During your opponent's Main Phase: You can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster.<p>

Turbo Cannon

ATK: 0 DEF: 0, Level 2, Fire, Machine/Synchro/Tuner

"Turbo Rocket" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>Once per turn, you can destroy 1 face-up monster on the field, and inflict damage to its controller equal to half of its ATK.<p>

Arcanite Magician

ATK: 400 DEF: 1800, Level 7, Light, Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters  
>When this card is Synchro Summoned: Place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from your side of the field to target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.<p>

Shooting Quasar Dragon

ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000, Level 12, Light, Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters  
>Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's maximum number of attacks per turn equals the number of non-Tuner monsters used as its Synchro Material. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation and destroy it. When this card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Shooting Star Dragon" from your Extra Deck.<p>

Xyx Monsters Cards

Number 44: Sky Pegasus

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600, Rank 4, Light, Beast/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 monsters  
>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, unless your opponent pays 1000 Life Points to negate this effect.<p>

Number 83: Galaxy Queen

ATK: 500 DEF: 500, Rank 1, Dark, Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 1 monsters  
>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until the opponent's next End Phase, the monsters you currently control cannot be destroyed by battle, and if they attack a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.<p>

Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000, Rank 4, Light, Fairy/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters  
>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve its ATK, also, negate its effects. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. If you do, any battle damage you take this turn is halved.<p>

Number 104: Masquerade

ATK: 2700 DEF: 1200, Rank 4, Light, Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 4 monsters  
>During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.<p>

Spell cards

Magical Citadel of Endymion x2

Field Spell

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. When a card with a Spell Counter(s) is destroyed, place its Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, if you would activate a card's effect by removing a Spell Counter(s) from cards you control, you can remove Spell Counters from this card instead. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card instead.

Spell Power Grasp x3

Normal Spell

Place 1 Spell Counter on a face-up card that you can place a Spell Counter on. Then you can add 1 "Spell Power Grasp" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Spell Power Grasp" per turn.

Magicians Unite

Normal Spell

If you control 2 or more Attack Position Spellcaster-Type monsters: Target 1 of them; its ATK becomes 3000 until the End Phase, but other Spellcaster-Type monsters you control cannot attack this turn.

Pot of Greed x2

Normal Spell

Draws 2 cards

Terraforming x2

Normal Spell

Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

Enemy Controller

Quick Play Spell

Activate 1 of these effects.  
>● Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position.<br>● Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that target until the End Phase.

Magical Dimension

Quick Play Spell

If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

Twister

Quick Play Spell

Pay 500 Life Points. Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card.

Field Barrier

Continuous Spell

Field Spell Cards cannot be destroyed. Also, a new Field Spell Card cannot be activated. You can only control 1 face-up "Field Barrier".

Lightning Vortex

Normal Spell

Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

Book of Secret Arts

Equip Spell

A Spellcaster-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.

Bound Wand

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster that has a Level. It gains ATK equal to its Level × 100. If the equipped monster is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, and this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result: You can Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard.

Spellbook Inside the Pot x3

Normal Spell

Both players draw 3 cards.

Horn of the Unicorn

Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Return it to the top of the Deck.

Wonder Wand

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

Monster Reborn x2

Normal Spell

Special Summon a Monster from ether graveyard

Magical Stone Excavation x3

Normal Spell

Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

Ritual of Grace

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Divine Grace - Northwemko". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand. During your Main Phase, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to make 1 face-up Ritual Monster you control become un-targetable by effects this turn.

Trap Cards

Gagagashield

Normal Trap

Target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. Twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

Magician's Circle x3

Normal Trap

When a Spellcaster-Type monster declares an attack: Each player Special Summons 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from their Deck in face-up Attack Position.

Magic Cylinder x2

Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

Trap Jammer x2

Counter Trap

When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

Hidden Spellbook x2

Normal Trap

During your turn: Target 2 Spell Cards in your Graveyard; shuffle those targets into the Deck.

Call of the Haunted x2

Continuous Trap

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

Divine Wrath x3

Counter Trap

When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

Magic Jammer x3

Counter Trap

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

Assault Mode Activate

Normal Trap

Tribute 1 Synchro Monster. Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode "monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's name from your Deck in Attack Position.


	3. Cattleya's beast hoard

Cattleya's beast hoard

Normal monsters

Alligator's Sword

Earth, beast, LV4, ATK 1500, DEF 1200

Firewing Pegasus

Fire, beast, LV6, ATK 2250, DEF 1800

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

Earth, beast, LV4 ATK 1500, DEF 1200

Bunilla

Earth, beast, LV1 ATK 100, DEF 2050

Gene-Warped Warwolf

Earth, beast warrior, LV4 ATK 2000, DEF 100

Vorse Raider

Dark, beast warrior, LV4, ATK 1900, DEF 1200

Beaver Warrior

Earth, beast warrior, LV4, ATK 1200, DEF 1500

Battle Steer

Earth, beast warrior, LV5, ATK 1800, DEF 1300

Garnecia Elefantis

Earth, beast warrior, LV7, ATK 2400, DEF 2000

Blue-Winged Crown

Wind, winged beast, LV4 ATK 1600, DEF 1200

Sky Scout

Wind, winged beast, LV4, ATK 1800, DEF 600

Dark Bat

Wind, winged beast, LV3, ATK 1000, DEF 1000

Faith Bird

Wind, winged beast, LV4, ATK 1500, DEF 1100

Effect monsters

Alpacaribou, Mystical Beast of the Forest

Earth, beast/effect, LV7, ATK 2700, DEF 2100

● While in Attack Position: Attack Position Winged Beast, Insect and Plant-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.  
>● While in Defense Position: Defense Position Winged Beast, Insect and Plant-Type monsters you control cannot be targeted by, or be destroyed by, card effects.<p>

Ancient Crimson Ape

Light, beast/effect, LV7, ATK 2600, DEF 1800

When a monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, gain 1000 Life Points.

Giant Rat x3

Earth, beast/effect, LV4, ATK 1400, DEF 1450

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in Attack Position.

Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts

Light, beast/effect/tuner, LV4, ATK 1600 DEF 1000

If your opponent controls a Synchro Monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

King Tiger Wanghu

Earth, beast/effect, LV4, ATK 1700, DEF 1000

When a monster(s) with 1400 or less ATK is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned: Destroy those monsters with 1400 or less ATK. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

Valerifawn, Mystical Beast of the Forest

Earth, beast/effect, LV2, ATK 400, DEF 900

You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Level 2 or lower Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Valerifawn, Mystical Beast of the Forest"; Special Summon that target in Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. You can only use the effect of "Valerifawn, Mystical Beast of the Forest" once per turn.

Chimaera, the Master of Beasts

Light, beast/effect, LV9, ATK 3000, DEF 3000

To Special Summoned this card Banish 3 Beast-Type monsters from your hand, field or graveyard when this card is summoned it gains 3 beast counters and gains 1000 ATK points for each counter. When this card is attacked you may use a counter to block the attack

Beast King Barbaros

Earth, beast warrior/effect, LV8, ATK 3000, DEF 1200

You can Normal Summon/Set this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1900. You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon this card. If you do: Destroy all cards your opponent controls.

Machine Lord Ür

Earth, machine/effect, LV4, ATK 1600, DEF 1500

This card can attack a number of times up to this card's Level.

Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür

Earth, beast warrior/effect, LV8, ATK3800, DEF 1200

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 Machine-Type monster and 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard. This card can attack a number of times up to this card's Level.

Felis, Lightsworn Archer

Light, beast warrior/effect/tuner, LV4, ATK1100, DEF 2000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by a monster effect: Special Summon it. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, then send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner

Light, spellcaster/effect, LV4, ATK 1000, DEF 1000

Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. During each of your End Phases: Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

Grandsoil the Elemental Lord

Earth, beast warrior/effect, LV8, ATK 2800, DEF 2200

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned(from your hand) by having exactly 5 EARTH monsters in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon that target to your side of the field. If this card leaves the field, skip the Battle Phase of your next turn.

Chiron the Mage

Earth, beast warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1800, DEF 1000

Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Aurora Wing

Water, winged Beast/effect, LV4, ATK 1200, DEF 1600

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. You can only use the effect of "Aurora Wing" once per turn.

Gusto Egul

Wind, winged beast/effect/tuner, LV1, ATK 200, DEF 400

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner "Gusto" monster from your Deck.

Gusto Falco

Wind, winged beast/effect/tuner, LV2, ATK 600, DEF 1400

When this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard, except by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Gusto" monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position.

Gusto Gulldo

Wind, winged beast/effect/tuner, LV3, ATK 500, DEF 500

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower "Gusto" monster from your Deck.

Windrose the Elemental Lord

Wind, winged beast/effect, LV8, ATK 2800, DEF 2200

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned(from your hand) by having exactly 5 WIND monsters in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. You can only use this effect of "Windrose the Elemental Lord" once per turn. If this card leaves the field, skip the Battle Phase of your next turn.

The Atmosphere

Wind, winged beast/Effect, LV10, ATK 1000, DEF 800

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 monsters you control and 1 monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of that equipped monster.

Alector, Sovereign of Birds

Wind, winged beast/effect, LV 6, ATK 2400, DEF 2000

If your opponent controls 2 or more face-up monsters of the same Attribute, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; that target's effects are negated during this turn. There can only be 1 face-up "Alector, Sovereign of Birds" on the field.

Cyber Harpie Lady

Wind, winged beast/effect, LV4, ATK 1800, DEF 1300

(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)

Synchro monsters

Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree

Earth, beast/synchro/effect, LV10, ATK 3100, DEF 1900

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>This face-up card on the field cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, except during your Main Phase 2.<p>

Thor, Lord of the Aesir

Earth, beast warrior/synchro/effect, LV10, ATK 3500, DEF 2800

1 "Nordic Beast" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>Once per turn: You can negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard this turn: You can banish 1 "Nordic Beast" Tuner monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When Summoned this way: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.<p>

Black-Winged Dragon

Dark, dragon/synchro/effect, LV8, ATK 2800, DEF1600

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>Whenever you would take damage from a card effect, place 1Black Feather Counter on this card instead. This card loses 700ATK for each Black Feather Counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove all Black Feather Counters on this card to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter you removed, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by that monster because of this effect.<p>

Xyz Monsters

Constellar Omega

Light, beast warrior/Xyz/Effect, Rank 4, ATK 2400, DEF 500

2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters  
>Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; all "Constellar" monsters you currently control are unaffected by SpellTrap effects this turn.

Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer

Wind, winged beast/Xyz/effect, Rank 4, ATK 2000, DEF 1500

2 Level 4 monsters  
>You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position. You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 other face-up card on the field; shuffle it into the Deck. You can only use 1 "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer" effect per turn, and only once that turn.<p>

Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon

Dark, winged beast/Xyz/effect, Rank 4, ATK 100, DEF 2000

3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters  
>This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's current ATK.<p>

Spell cards

Double summon, Normal spell x 3  
>You can conduct 2 Normal SummonsSets this turn, not just 1

Ayers Rock Sunrise x3

Normal spell

Target 1 Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, and if you do, all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose 200 ATK for each Beast, Plant, and Winged Beast-Type monster currently in your Graveyard, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Ayers Rock Sunrise" per turn.

Wild Nature's Release x2

Normal spell

Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it.

Full Moon

Equip spell

Can only equipped to a Beast-Type monster. It gains 300 ATK and DEF.

Closed Forest

Field spell

All Beast-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated during the turn this card is destroyed.

The Big Cattle Drive

Normal spell

If you control a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type monster: Draw 1 card for each of those Monster Types you control. You cannot activate other Spell/Trap Cards or effects during the turn you activate this card.

Beast Fangs

Equip spell

A Beast-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.

Path to Destiny

Equip spell

Equip only to a Beast-Warrior-Type monster. It can attack your opponent directly.

Follow Wind

Equip spell

Increase the ATK and DEF of a Winged-Beast-Type monster equipped with this card by 300 points.

Wings of Silence

Equip spell

Equip only to a Winged Beast-Type monster. It gains 300 ATK, also it is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects.

The Reliable Guardian x3

Quick play spell

Increase 1 face-up monster's DEF by 700 points until the end of this turn.

Monster Reborn x2

Normal spell

Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it

Card of Sanctity

Normal spell

Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.

Heavy Storm

Normal spell

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

The Big March of Animals

Quick play spell

Until the end of this turn, all face-up Beast-Type monsters on your side of the field gain 200 ATK for each Beast-Type monster on your side of the field.

Trap Cards

Animal Trail

Normal trap

Activate only if a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Add 1Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

Beast Burial Ritual

Normal trap

Target 1 Beast-Type monster you control; destroy that target, and if you do, draw 2 cards during the next Standby Phase.

Cat Confusion

Normal trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack, if you control a Beast-Type monster: Return the attacking monster to the hand.

Gold Coins for Cats

Normal trap

During damage calculation, if a Beast-Type monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Your monster gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the End Phase.

Horn of the Phantom Beast

Normal trap

Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 800 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card.

Battle Instinct x2

Normal trap

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack and you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position.

Howl of the Wild

Continuous trap

When a monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each face-up Beast-Type monster you control.

Black Wing Revenge

Normal trap

When a Winged Beast-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 2 "Blackwing - Black Crest Tokens" (Winged Beast-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK0/DEF 800).

Icarus Attack

Normal trap

Tribute 1 Winged Beast-Type monster, then target 2 cards on the field; destroy them.

Thunder of Ruler

Normal trap

During your opponent's Standby Phase: You can activate this card; there is no Battle Phase this turn.

Mirror Force

Normal trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

Mirror Mail

Normal trap

When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack: Its ATK becomes equal to that of the attacking monster.


	4. Siesta's Heroic League

Siesta's Heroic League

Normal monsters

Elemental HERO Avian

Wind, warrior, LV3, ATK 1000, DEF 1000

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix

Fire, warrior, LV3, ATK 1200, DEF 800

Elemental HERO Clayman

Earth, warrior, LV4, ATK 800, DEF 2000

Elemental HERO Sparkman

Light, warrior, LV4, ATK 1600, DEF 1400

Elemental HERO Neos

Light, warrior, LV7, ATK 2500, DEF 2000

Effect monsters

Elemental HERO Heat

Fire, pyro/effect, LV4, ATK 1600, DEF 1200

This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control.

Elemental HERO Lady Heat

Fire, pyro/effect, LV4, ATK 1300, DEF 1000

During each of your End Phases: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each face-up "Elemental HERO"

Elemental HERO Blazeman

Fire, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1200, DEF 1800

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase: You can send 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "Elemental HERO Blazeman", and if you do, this card's Attribute, ATK, and DEF becomes the Attribute, ATK, and DEF of the monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect, until the end of this turn. If you activated this effect, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters. You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Blazeman" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

Elemental HERO Necroshade

Dark, warrior/effect, LV5, ATK 1600, DEF 1800

Once, while this card is in the Graveyard, you can Normal Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand without Tributes.

Elemental HERO Shadow Mist

Dark, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1000, DEF 1500

If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

Elemental HERO Flash

Light, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1100, DEF 1600

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 3 "Elemental HERO" Monster Cards with different names from your Graveyard to target 1 Normal Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

Elemental HERO Prisma

Light, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1700, DEF 1100

Once per turn: You can reveal 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, then send 1 of the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that card from your Main Deck to the Graveyard; this card's name becomes the sent monster's name until the End Phase.

Elemental HERO Voltic

Light, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1000, DEF 1500

When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: You can target 1 of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters; Special Summon that target.

Elemental HERO Ice Edge

Water, warrior/effect, LV3, ATK 800, DEF 900

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone; destroy that target. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can discard 1 card; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Elemental HERO Captain Gold

Light, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 2100, DEF 800

You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Skyscraper" from your Deck to your hand. If "Skyscraper" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card.

Elemental HERO Bladedge

Earth, warrior/effect, LV7, ATK 2600, DEF 1800

If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Elemental HERO Wildheart

Earth, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1500, DEF 1600

This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards.

Hero Kid x3

Earth, warrior/effect, LV2, ATK 300, DEF 600

When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon any number of "Hero Kid"(s) from your Deck.

Elemental HERO Stratos

Wind, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1800, DEF 300

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.  
>● You can destroy SpellTrap Cards on the field, up to the number of "HERO" monsters you control, except this card.  
>● Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.<p>

Elemental HERO Knospe

Earth, plant/effect, LV3, ATK 600, DEF 1000

Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: It gains 100 ATK and loses 100 DEF. While you control another face-up "Elemental HERO" monster, your opponent cannot target this card for an attack, and this card can attack your opponent directly.

Elemental HERO Woodsman

Earth, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1000, DEF 2000

Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Elemental HERO Poison Rose

Earth, plant/effect, LV6, ATK 1900, DEF 2000

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Rose Bud" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: It gains 200 ATK and loses 200 DEF. Your opponent can only target "Elemental HERO Poison Rose" for attacks.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman

Water, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 800, DEF 1200

If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect.

Elemental HERO Ocean

Water, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1500, DEF 1200

Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 "HERO" monster you control or in your Graveyard; return that target to the hand.

King of the Swamp x3

Water, aqua/effect, LV3, ATK 500, DEF 1100

You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster, but the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.

Blockman

Earth, rock/effect, LV4, ATK 1000, DEF 1500

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon in Defense Position, a number of "Block Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500) equal to the number of your turns this card has been face-up on your side of the field. These Tokens cannot declare an attack.

Wroughtweiler

Earth, machine/effect, LV3, ATK 800, DEF 1200

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 "Elemental HERO" card and 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add both those targets to your hand.

Elemental HERO Flash

Light, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1100, DEF 1600

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 3 "Elemental HERO" Monster Cards with different names from your Graveyard to target 1 Normal Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

Noble Knight Gawayn

Light, warrior/effect, LV4, ATK 1900, DEF 500

If you control a LIGHT Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Defense Position.

Fusion monsters

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman

Wind, warrior/fusion/effect, LV6, ATK 2100, DEF 1200

"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.<p>

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant

Light, warrior/fusion/effect, LV6, ATK 2400, DEF 1500

"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"  
>When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card.<p>

Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster

Earth, warrior/fusion/effect, LV6, ATK 2000, DEF 2500

"Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"  
>This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only.<p>

Elemental HERO Plasma Vice

Light, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2600, DEF 2300

"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. You can discard 1 card to target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.<p>

Elemental HERO Steam Healer

Water, warrior/fusion/effect, LV5, ATK 1800, DEF 1000

"Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of that destroyed monster in the Graveyard.<p>

Elemental HERO Absolute Zero

Water, warrior/fusion/effect, LV 8, ATK 2500, DEF 2000

1 "HERO" monster + 1 WATER monster  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up WATER monster on the field, except "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". When this card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.<p>

Elemental HERO Escuridao

Dark, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2500, DEF 2000

1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 DARK monster  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" monster in your Graveyard.<p>

Elemental HERO Darkbright

Dark, warrior/fusion/effect, LV6, ATK 2000, DEF 1000

"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Necroshade"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.<p>

Elemental HERO Gaia

Earth, warrior/fusion/effect, LV6, ATK 2200, DEF 2600

1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 EARTH monster  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, its ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK.<p>

Elemental HERO Great Tornado

Wind, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2800, DEF 2200

1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 WIND monster  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Halve the ATK and DEF of all up monsters your opponent controls.<p>

Elemental HERO Inferno

Fire, pyro/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2300, DEF 1600

1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 FIRE monster  
>This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. If this card battles a WATER monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.<p>

Elemental HERO Mariner

Water, warrior/fusion/effect, LV5, ATK 1400, DEF 1000

"Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Avian"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While you have any face-down card(s) in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zones, this card can attack your opponent directly.<p>

Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer

Fire, warrior/fusion/effect, LV6, ATK 2100, DEF 1200

"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.<p>

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman

Light, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2500, DEF 2100

"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.<p>

Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer

Fire, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2500, DEF 2100

"Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.<p>

Elemental HERO Neos Knight

Light, warrior/fusion/effect, LV7, ATK 2500, DEF 1000

"Elemental HERO Neos" + 1 Warrior-Type monster  
>This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Warrior-Type Fusion Material Monster used to Fusion Summon this card, other than "Elemental HERO Neos". This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase.<p>

Elemental HERO Nova Master

Fire, pyro/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2600, DEF 2100

1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 FIRE monster  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Draw 1 card.<p>

Elemental HERO Mudballman

Earth, warrior/fusion/effect, LV6, ATK 1900, DEF 3000

"Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways.<p>

Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman

Dark, warrior/fusion/effect, LV6, ATK 1900, DEF 1800

"Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Necroshade"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, then Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard to their side of the field.<p>

Elemental HERO Electrum

Light, warrior/fusion/effect, LV10, ATK 2900, DEF 2600

"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While face-up on the field, this card is also WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH-Attribute. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Shuffle all banished cards into the Deck(s). This card gains 300ATK for each monster your opponent controls that shares an Attribute with this card.<p>

Elemental HERO Tempest

Wind, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2800, DEF 2800

"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 monster you control; while this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle.<p>

Elemental HERO The Shining

Light, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2600, DEF 2100

1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 LIGHT monster  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target up to 2 of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters; add those targets to your hand.<p>

Elemental HERO Wild Wingman

Earth, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 1900, DEF 2300

"Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Avian"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can discard 1 card to target 1 SpellTrap Card on the field; destroy that target.

Elemental HERO Wildedge

Earth, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2600, DEF 2300

"Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack every monster your opponent controls (one attack on each monster per Battle Phase).<p>

Elemental HERO Core

Earth, warrior/fusion/effect, LV9, ATK 2700, DEF 2200

3 "Elemental HERO" monsters  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can double this card's ATK until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target. When this card is destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): You can target 1 Level 8 or lower "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, ignoring its Summoning conditions.<p>

Elemental HERO Terra Firma

Earth, warrior/fusion/effect, LV8, ATK 2500, DEF 2000

"Elemental HERO Ocean" + "Elemental HERO Woodsman"  
>Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can Tribute 1 face-up "Elemental HERO" monster; this card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK, until the End Phase.<p>

Xyz monsters

Number 39: Utopia

Light, warrior/Xyz/effect, rank 4, ATK 2500, DEF 2000

2 Level 4 monsters  
>When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Materials: Destroy this card.<p>

Heroic Champion – Excalibur

Light, warrior/Xyz/effect, rank 4, ATK 2000, DEF 2000

2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters  
>Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until your opponent's next End Phase.<p>

Heroic Champion – Kusanagi

Earth, warrior/Xyz/effect, rank 4, ATK 2500, DEF 2400

3 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters  
>Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains 500 ATK.<p>

Gagaga Cowboy

Earth, warrior/Xyz/effect, rank 4, ATK 1500, DEF 2400

2 Level 4 monsters  
>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; apply this effect, depending on this card's current battle position.<br>● Attack Position: If this card attacks an opponent's monster this turn, it gains 1000 ATK, also the opponent's monster loses 500 ATK, during the Damage Step only.  
>● Defense Position: Inflict 800 lp of damage to your opponent.<p>

Blade Armor Ninja

Wind, warrior/Xyz/effect, rank 4, ATK 2200, DEF 1000

2 Level 4 monsters  
>Once per turn, if this card attacked, and your opponent controls a monster at the end of the Damage Step: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack once again.<p>

Spell cards

Rose Bud

Normal spell

Tribute 1 "Elemental HERO Knospe"; Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Poison Rose" from your hand or Deck

Monster Reborn x3

Normal spell

Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it

Card of Sanctity

Normal spell

Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.

Heavy Storm

Normal spell

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

Polymerization x3

Normal spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the fieldas Fusion Materials.

Fusion Sage

Normal spell

Add 1 "Polymerization" card from your Deck to yourhand. Then shuffle your Deck.

The Warrior Returning Alive

Normal spell

Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

Feather Shot

Normal spell

Target 1 face-up "Elemental HERO Avian" you control; during this turn, that target can attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters you control when this card resolves, but cannot attack directly, and other monsters you control cannot attack this turn.

Spark Blaster

Equip spell

Equip only to "Elemental HERO Sparkman". During your Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster; change the battle position of that target. After you use this effect3 times, destroy this card.

Bubble Shuffle

Quick-play spell

Target 1 face-up Attack Position "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" you control and 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change both those targets to Defense Position, then Tribute that 1 "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", then Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand.

Skyscraper

Field spell

When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

Bubble Blaster

Equip spell

You can only equip this card to "Elemental HERO Bubbleman". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would bedestroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0.

Mud Max

Equip spell

Equip only to "Elemental HERO Clayman". It gains 300ATK. When it is selected as an attack target, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to negate the attack. Then, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand.

Clay Wrap

Equip spell

Equip only to an "Elemental HERO Clayman" you control. When the equipped monster is sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

Cyclone Boomerang

Equip spell

Equip only to "Elemental HERO Wildheart". It gains 500ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field, then inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each Spell/Trap Card destroyed by this effect.

H - Heated Heart

Normal spell

Target 1 face-up monster you control; until the End Phase, it gains 500 ATK, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

E - Emergency Call

Normal spell

Add 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.

R - Righteous Justice

Normal spell

Destroy Spell/Trap Cards equal to the number of face-up" Elemental HERO" cards you control.

O – Oversoul

Normal spell

Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

Hero Flash!

Normal spell

Banish "H - Heated Heart", "E - Emergency Call", "R - Righteous Justice" and "O - Oversoul" from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster from your Deck. All "Elemental HERO" Normal Monsters you currently control can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Fusion Gate

Field spell

While this card is on the field: Either player can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using "Polymerization", but the Fusion Material Monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

Miracle Fusion

Normal spell

Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on an "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Super Polymerization

Quick-play spell

Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.

Reinforcement of the Army

Normal spell

Add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

Swing of Memories x2

Normal spell

Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from yourGraveyard. It is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn.

Fake Hero

Normal spell

Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase.

Mystical Space Typhoon x3

Quick-play spell

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target

Pot of Greed x3

Normal spell

Draw 2 cards.

Fifth Hope

Normal spell

Target 5 "Elemental HERO" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 2 cards (draw 3 cards instead, if you had no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand when you activated this card).

HERO's Bond

Normal spell

If there is a face-up "HERO" monster on the field: Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monsters from your hand.

Trap cards

Hero Blast x2

Normal trap

Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand, then destroy 1face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the target's ATK.

Hero Spirit

Normal trap

During the Battle Phase, if an "Elemental HERO" monster you controlled was destroyed by battle this turn: Make the Battle Damage from 1 of your opponent's monsters 0.

Mirror Gate x2

Normal trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control: Switch control of the opponent's attacking monster with the targeted monster you control, then calculate damage. Control of both monsters switches back during the End Phase.

Return from the Different Dimension

Normal trap

Pay half your Life Points; Special Summon as many of your banished monsters as possible. During the End Phase, banish all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.

A Hero Emerges

Normal trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned, Special Summon it. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard.

Draining Shield x2

Normal trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that target's ATK.

Negate Attack x3

Normal trap

Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Hero Signal x2

Normal trap

When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck.

Feather Wind

Counter trap

When a Spell/Trap Card is activated while you control a face-up "Elemental HERO Avian": Negate the activation and destroy it.

Clay Charge

Normal trap

When an "Elemental HERO Clayman" you control is targeted for an attack (even if it is face-down, but reveal it to your opponent in that case): Destroy the attacking monster and that "Elemental HERO Clayman", and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Hero Barrier

Normal trap

Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect.

Hero Counterattack

Normal trap

When an "Elemental HERO" monster you control is destroyed by battle: Your opponent chooses and reveals1 random card from your hand, then, if it is an "Elemental HERO" monster, you destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and Special Summon the chosen monster.

Miracle Kids

Normal trap

Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses 400 ATK for each "Hero Kid" in your Graveyard, until the End Phase.

Kid Guard

Normal trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Tribute1 "Hero Kid"; negate the attack, then add 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Edge Hammer

Normal trap

Tribute 1 "Elemental HERO Bladedge" to target 1monster your opponent controls; destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's original ATK.

Element Counter

Normal trap

When an "Elemental HERO" is attacked, negate that attack, and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each "Elemental HERO" in your Graveyard.

Elemental Mirage

Normal trap

Activate only when an "Elemental HERO" monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect. Return all monsters destroyed this turn to the field in the same battle positions they were in.


End file.
